camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HaileyElizabeth
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Aleka Harris page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FloatingInDarkness (Talk) 05:41, November 12, 2012 hey hey there umm do you need help? HaileyElizabeth (talk) 00:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) That's not mine Coding The colors? It's called coding, HTML coding to be exact :) if you want i can help you. Wings are made to fly! 01:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No worries! Wings are made to fly! 02:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I wish I could properly teach you but I'm using an iPad that's not being very cooperative >.< But there are help videos, if you go to the basics, theres this link that says help videos, a vid about coding is there to :) 02:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S: it's me btw Level two Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛04:13,6/12/2012 Raid has bestowed the greatest honor unto you. I posted on Jason Dduffurg48/Gruff 20:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Come back on chat!Hermione Fleur (talk) 19:22, December 8, 2012 (UTC) HaileyElizabeth (talk) 00:34, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay Ok No worries I posted as well and take your time I am in no rush Posted on out RPHermione Fleur (talk) 01:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Posted hellowski ...What did i mess up on?...and even better question how do i solve the issue? model the model you're using for jason was already in use by another user on the wiki model Not a specific picture, the model, different picture same guy model/image One of the 3 images you're using for Laurel, the one in the basic info box, that model is already in use by another user and will need to be taken down jason You didn't fix jason, you added another image of the same model, so the problem remains, that model is already in use Jason Posted in him!Hermione Fleur (talk) 05:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :P Posted on Underworld :P Naw just naw I AM JULIA 19:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) belated Jason Posted in him and come back on chat! Hermione Fleur (talk) 02:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Posted on Jason! Hermione Fleur (talk) 23:14, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Posted on Jason Hermione Fleur (talk) 03:42, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey.. if you don't mind.. can you PLEASE come on chat? :( Pweeez?? I wanna talk with you via PM.. Jason Posted on him and come to chat! Hermione Fleur (talk) 02:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Template Tyler template is wrong, look on his page :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 18:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Quest Hi Hailey first happy early birthday! You may remember signing Lucas up for my quest and i have not seen you in a few days for me to start you into the quest. So i would like to know if you still want to contiune with the quest or if i should give your spot to someone else that is on chat more. Thanks Best Regards- God36 upload If you go to the image pages themselves, for instance File:Klj.jpg, there is an upload date, it goes by who uploaded the pic first, so check the upload date of the other user and let me know ummm That's not the same model, the one on your claim is Josh Bowman, the one that deadly uploaded is Sam Way demi You need to speak with Demi, she's in charge of adopting out Riri's characters Re:Zenna and Heather Unfortunately, Zenna has already been adopted but you can still have Heather if you want. :) I'll just tell Riri then you can go ahead and change the ownership on the page as well as the category (found at the bottom of the coded area). Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:48,22/1/2013 Char spots I just checked the user/char forum and saw that you no longer have major character spots. Since Heather is a major char, you will need a spot for her. You could either a) Move one of your BC spots to camp (I can do this for you in case you agree) or b) You could delete one of your major chars or send one of them away or have someone adopt one of your old chars. Option A is best. Please reply as soon as you can so I can finalize your adoption of Heather. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:55,22/1/2013 Re:Aleka I'm not in charge of Aleka... only Riri's chars. :( As for the waiting, do you agree to option A? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 14:01,22/1/2013 Go ahead and change the ownership on Heather. As for Aleka though, unless you got permission already from the previous owner, you'll have to revert the changes you did to Aleka's page. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 14:14,22/1/2013 OHHHH!!! >.< I thought it was someone else's char. My bad.... have you changed the ownership already? :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 14:23,22/1/2013 Heather Yes, you can code the page while retaining the info. No, you don't need to change it back (the ownership). As for her word bubble, it's right here: Template:HeatherRoss Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 14:32,22/1/2013 No prob Have fun rp'ing her!! :D Thanks again for adopting Heather. Would you know anyone who would be willing to adopt either Alora or Mallory? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 14:40,22/1/2013 If you could ask them, it would be a great help both to me and to Riri! Please ask them when you can :) Tell them to send me their reply via my user talk. Thanks again! Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 14:54,22/1/2013 Conner Williams Do you still want me to move Conner Williams to the BC? If yes, he will need to join a faction and, if I'm not mistaken, you have to tell an admin. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 09:36,24/1/2013 That's not how it works... I just can't simply move Conner to BC without you having a reason for his move to the BC. Did something happen to him that made him decide to leave camp and join the BC? Contact any person from the administration team :) They should be able to help you on the matter. although, since I already moved one of your BC char spots to Camp, there isn't really a need to have Conner be moved to BC.. unless you still want him moved of course. Sorry if it's kinda confusing :( Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 02:31,26/1/2013 I didn't move anyone. :) If you'll check the user/char forum under Hh (see here), you'll see your username somewhere there as well as your list of chars. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 02:52,26/1/2013 re:claims I'll just need to test you first, have you read a couple of claims and then show me what you'd write before putting it on the claims, see how thorough you are and such, just let me know when is a good time and we can get in chat on a PM Haidere Hailey are we still gonna have Tyler and one of my campers date if so I will need him dibbed >.> Can I adopt Aleka Harris please???? Mass Was Here... See ya! 08:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank You...Ok then I'll adopt Danielle Bliss. Mass Was Here... See ya! 05:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) And what is the word bubble??? Thanks by the way... Mass Was Here... See ya! 03:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC)